Nothing Else Matters
by sparkly-purple-elephants
Summary: Just an idea for a cute fluffy BB one shot;)


Im baaaaack;) yeah just ignore that, anyway this just came into my head and it wasn't really planned it was more of a 'write and see how it goes' story, so thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

"Do you think that they'll realise that we did it though Parks?"

"I'm pretty sure once they realise that it wasn't either of them, they're going to realise that we did this Chrissy"

Inside stood a 17 year old Parker and a 6 year old Christine on her brothers back as they looked out of the window to see Booth and Brennan both confused as each other as they walked into their back yard, to find candles, petals and a picnic basket laid out on the floor in front of them.

When Parker had been told by his little sister that Booth and Brennan had been arguing over something really silly all week when he came over for his weekend with his dad, he made it his mission to do something romantic for them to you know, remind them of just how much that they really love each other.

So here stand the two siblings, standing in Christine's room, looking down on their back yard watching their parents get home and assuming that one had done this for the other whilst they were at work during the day.

"Booth, did you uh- did you do this?"

"Wh- me? I thought you did this Bones, you know to say sorry for this week"

"Me? Why should I be sorry this was all your fault anyway!"

"No way Bones, it's your just as much as mine!"

Parker and Christine shared a worried glance, realising that they're plan well, just hadn't exactly gone to plan.

Parker quickly put Christine back down onto the floor, and opened the window, "Hey,"

That made them stop arguing and look up towards him and Christine

", me and Chrissy have spent all day driving round getting all of this stuff for you cause we're worried okay! We both love and we have no idea what this argument is about but we don't like it, so we set this up, and whilst I was preparing the food Christine-well just look into the picnic basket guys and you'll see what I mean.

They suddenly looked next to Parker and saw their little girls blue eyes and brown curly hair pop up from the window.

Booth went over to the basket and opened it to find a drawn picture of all of them; Booth and Brennan, who were drawn taller than the other two figures, were standing and smiling, holding each other's hands, and the other two, who Booth assumed where Christine and Parker, playing next to them, and on the top was written 'Our family' in messy writing, but he didn't care, it was made by his little girl, he handed it over to Brennan, and he definitely saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh and one other thing," came the voice of his little princess

"Yes sweetheart?" Booth looked back up.

"Parker has just locked the door and says you guys aren't coming back in until you make up" she smiled the devilish evil charmed dimple smile that she inherited from him as their faces dropped.

"Parker! Its cold out here let us in now!"

"Well if you're cold then maybe you two should make up quickly so you can be inside the nice warm house" he shouted from the upstairs window again.

"Parker, I'm still your father I will ground you!"

"Dad, one; I'm going home tomorrow and two; you're really going to try and ground a 17 year old?"

Booth stared at his son and just instantly saw himself, obviously as Parker looked as lot like Booth it was almost scary, but mostly in the way that he was acting, he sounded like Booth and acted like him too, cocky as hell that boy was.

"Christine honey let me in please?" came the voice of Brennan beside him

"Hey, and me! We're both stuck out here remember?"

"At the moment Booth I'm really not in the mood to argue with you and I'm freezing right now and I want to get inside."

"So do I!"

"Mommy, daddy, why are you shouting at each other?" just the smallest voice that came from their little girl caused them to look up again.

They both looked at each other then looked back up at Christine again and they both could see her tiny little bottom lip trembling and just wanted to run upstairs and squeeze her until she was okay again.

"Baby, well we're arguing with each other because- uh, because-" Brennan struggled and Booth looked at her to see the most pained expression on her face that he had ever seen, it was the exact look that Christine was giving them right now.

"Why are we arguing again Bones?"

"I honestly don't remember Booth, but I have a feeling it was something just generally stupid, it probably doesn't even bother us anymore…"

That was all he needed for him to walk over to her and pull her into his arms and hug her and never want to let her go.

"Can I just say that neither of you actually realised that you do live in this house and you could of let yourselves in with the things that people call keys."

They looked over to see Parker leaning against the door frame holding Christine in his arms.

As soon as Brennan saw Christine she ran over to them and grabbed her daughter, "Christine, daddy and I are so sorry that we argued and I will promise right now that it will never happen again, okay?"

"Okay mommy."

Booth stood and watched their embrace, he then looked at Parker and sent him a silent thanks for what he did.

And it didn't matter what the argument was about, it never came up again, all that mattered was if everything got sorted out in the end, and at this particular moment in time everything did, everything was okay.


End file.
